


Un mois pour la Lune et son Étoile

by Yurika_Schiffer



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TsukkiYama Month
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 03:22:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 8,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2606648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika_Schiffer/pseuds/Yurika_Schiffer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dixième jour : Commander une pizza après une nuit chaude, ou l'art de rendre fou son petit ami. (644 mots)<br/>Onzième jour : Un appel Skype pendant leurs ébats, ou ne jamais oublier la table quand on est accroupi en-dessous. (1554 mots, Rated M /!\)<br/>Douzième jour : L'imagination à ses bons côtés... Quand on n'a pas son frère et son petit ami qui se moquent de nous à côté. (787 mots, Rated T/M /!\)<br/>______</p><p>Écrit pour le mois TsukkiYama !<br/>Longueur des textes et Rating susceptibles de changer suivant les jours et thèmes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Locked in the pantry

**Author's Note:**

> Thèmes par : http://tsukkiyamamonth.tumblr.com/

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Premier jour : Enfermés dans le cellier, c'est un peu la panique, mais tout va bien. (372 mots)

« Personne nous trouvera, on va rester enfermés ici, on va mourir de soif, de faim, d’OXYEGNE, Tsukki !

\- … Tu te rends compte qu’on est enfermés dans le cellier ? Autrement dit, qu’on est littéralement entourés par de la nourriture ?

\- A-Ah… Ça change rien ! Sans eau, on pourra jamais tenir, on va mourir Tsukki !

\- Dans deux heures au plus tard, on sera sortis. Ils ont besoin d’ouvrir le cellier pour sortir de quoi préparer le diner, Yamaguchi. »

Quand l’autre ne répondit pas, Tsukishima sut qu’il avait eu le dernier mot. Malgré tout, Yamaguchi continuait à paniquer. Le blond pouvait aisément deviner ses pensées : «  _Et s’ils décidaient de manger dehors ? Et s’ils commandaient des pizzas ?_  », ce genre de choses. Il soupira. Il était habitué à ce genre de moments, depuis le temps qu’ils se connaissaient. Tadashi détestait être enfermé dans des pièces plutôt étroites, surtout dans le noir. Il n’était pas vraiment claustrophobe, même si rapidement anxieux dans de telles situations. C’était surtout la perspective qu’on ne le retrouve pas qui l’inquiétait. La peur qu’on l’oublie.

Kei s’approcha de lui à tâtons, le faisant légèrement sursauter au passage. Il se calma un peu quand les bras du plus grand l’entourèrent et qu’il dût poser sa tête contre le torse de l’autre. Tsukishima fit glisser sa main dans son dos dans un mouvement tranquille, familier. Tadashi se relaxa assez rapidement et plaça ses bras autour des hanches du blond.

Ils restèrent comme ça sans rien dire pendant un moment – combien de temps exactement, ils ne savaient pas vraiment et s’en moquaient. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque le cliquetis de la porte se fit entendre et qu’elle s’ouvrit. Le capitaine de Karasuno soupira de soulagement – apparemment l’équipe les avaient cherchés pendant une bonne demi-heure – et certains se moquèrent de la situation dans laquelle ils s’étaient retrouvés. Le vice-capitaine les félicita pour leur sang-froid, argumentant que si ça avait été _certains_ – il insista sur le mot – ils les auraient probablement retrouvés sanglotant dans un coin avec les cadavres des sachets de nourriture. Yamaguchi bégaya en disant que ce n’était pas grand-chose, rougissant et Tsukishima se contenta de sourire narquoisement. _Quel sang-froid, effectivement._


	2. Failed a romantic date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deuxième jour : Un dîner romantique raté, parce que certaines personnes ne savent juste pas lire l'ambiance. (1820 mots)

Tout était prêt, tout était calculé. La table était mise, le repas finissait de cuire, il avait des films de prévu, des sujets de conversations préalablement choisis pour ne pas ruiner l’ambiance, il avait tout préparé. Il était très vraisemblablement ridicule d’ailleurs, à faire tous ces efforts pour quelque chose comme ça, mais il en avait eu envie et il savait que Tadashi en serait touché. Pour célébrer la première année de leur relation – qui serait suivie par bien plus d’années encore, il le savait, on ne l’en convaincrait pas autrement – il avait décidé qu’ils se feraient un diner en tête à tête. Le weekend-là, ses parents étaient chez des amis et cela rendait la chose encore plus simple. Un jeu d’enfant. Tadashi devait arriver d’ici cinq minutes et tout serait parfait. _Parfaitement parfait_.

Son petit ami arriva quatre minutes plus tard et Kei l’accueillit avec un léger sourire. Après lui avoir pris son manteau et l’avoir embrassé, le blond l’amena dans la salle à manger où tout les attendait. Tadashi l’embrassa à nouveau en voyant tous les efforts déployés murmurant qu’il était chanceux d’avoir un petit ami comme lui et qu’il avait « intérêt finalement à continuer à avoir l’air méchant, comme ça je peux te garder rien que pour moi ». Le brun alla s’installer à table tandis que Kei retourna en cuisine pour apporter les plats qui venaient justement de finir de cuire. Tout était calculé pour être parfait. Et ça l’était.

Ça l’était. Et ça ne le fut plus longtemps, en fait. Alors que Kei allait poser le plat à côté des assiettes pour servir, la porte d’entrée s’ouvrit plutôt bruyamment. Ils fixèrent tous les deux la porte du vestibule, l’un d’un air curieux – bien qu’un peu déçu il devait l’avouer – l’autre avec un regard meurtrier.

« J’suis rentrééééééé ! »

 _Évidemment_. S’il y avait bien un facteur extrêmement variable auquel Kei n’avait pas songé, c’était son frère. Akiteru. Qui allait et venait entre la ville où il faisait ses études et le domicile familial sur des coups de tête. Il ne prévenait pas, il ne prévenait jamais. Mais Kei n’y avait pas pensé. Il n’avait pas pris ça en compte.

« Oh ! Tadashi ! Ca faisait longtemps dis-moi !

\- Au moins deux mois oui, bonsoir !

\- Toujours aussi poli, à ce que je vois ! Et toi, Kei ? Tu m’dis pas bonsoir ? »

Le grand sourire qu’arborait l’étudiant laissait deviner qu’il n’avait pas remarqué le regard noir de son cadet. Celui-ci grommela un rapide « ‘soir » qui lui valut le rire de son frère.

« Hé beh, tu nous as fait un festin dis-moi, Kei ! Ça a l’air vachement bon en tout cas, je peux me servir ? Je meuuuurs de faim, le trajet entre chez moi et ici est long, c’est fou ! »

Tadashi se mordit l’intérieur de la joue pour se retenir de rire. La façon dont Kei avait tiqué à l’utilisation du « nous » était hilarante, à son goût. Il répondit pour lui qu’Akiteru pouvait se servir, qu’il y en aurait sans doute assez pour eux trois. L’aîné Tsukishima n’en attendit pas plus pour s’asseoir et se servir généreusement. Kei les rejoignit en grognant.

 

* * *

 

Le repas avait été délicieux, ni Tadashi, ni Akiteru ne pourrait le nier. Akiteru avait même fini en déclarant que ça rajoutait encore un bon point à Kei, et qu’il était presque un homme à marier – qu’il n’aurait qu’à attendre quelques années avant de faire fondre toutes les filles à l’université. Tadashi avait éclaté de rire à cette déclaration et cela n’avait fait qu’empirer l’humeur déjà bien entamée de Kei. Akiteru ne comprit cependant pas les vraies raisons à cela.

Il les laissa après cela, remontant dans sa chambre avec ses sacs. Kei songea qu’ils pourraient enfin avoir un peu d’intimité comme ça. Il fit la vaisselle assez rapidement et rejoignit son petit ami dans le salon. Tadashi était assis sur le canapé, les jambes remontées contre lui et il observa le blond venir le rejoindre avec des yeux amusés. Kei vint l’étreindre, non sans râler à propos d’un « petit ami pas du tout compréhensif ». Il y eut un petit moment de calme où ils restèrent dans les bras l’un de l’autre, la tête de Kei contre le torse de Tadashi, écoutant les battements chaleureux de son cœur. Puis une main vint titiller ses côtes et le câlin se transforma en bataille de chatouilles. Elle se solda par la victoire écrasante de Kei – « tu triches, Tsukki ! Tu sais très bien que le cou, ça fait pas que des chatouilles ! » – et ils s’embrassèrent tendrement, le temps de se calmer des éclats de rire. Ils s’assirent ensuite correctement et Kei alla choisir un des films qu’il avait mis de côté plus tôt dans la journée. Un film d’action assez vieux, que les effets et le jeu d’acteur transformaient rapidement en comédie ridicule. Un bon moyen pour passer du temps l’un avec l’autre et rire ensemble.

Alors qu’ils étaient installés, épaule contre épaule, la tête de Tadashi se posant doucement contre Kei, ils entendirent un grand fracas, un juron puis une porte ouverte désespérément et claquée de manière enragée. Ils se séparèrent légèrement, Kei soupirant et Tadashi pouffant déjà à l’avance de la scène qui allait sans doute suivre.

« Ma chaise s’est pétée, va falloir que je m’en rachète une autre… Oh, vous regardez un film ? Hmm, ça a l’air d’être bien marrant votre truc, je peux regarder avec vous ? »

Et sans même attendre une réponse, Akiteru vint délicatement – comprendre tout à fait le contraire – poser son fessier sur le canapé à côté de son frère. La soirée se passa comme ça, Tadashi et Akiteru profitant du film et Kei pestant intérieurement contre son frère. Celui-ci avait même fini par lui prendre sa place quand il était allé chercher à boire.

 

* * *

 

Plus tard, après trois films finis, ils éteignirent la télé et montèrent à l’étage, Akiteru rejoignant sa chambre et les deux lycéens celle de Kei. S’assurant de bien fermer à clé la porte, le blond soupira. C’était bien la dernière fois qu’il essayait de préparer quoi que ce soit de romantique. Il alla s’asseoir sur son lit et se laissa ensuite tomber en arrière pour s’allonger. Tadashi s’étira à côté de lui et se cala contre lui. Il posa sa main sur le torse du plus grand et celui-ci la recouvrit de la sienne. Le calme de la pièce était réconfortant et Kei accueillait avec plaisir la tranquillité à laquelle il n’avait pas eu droit jusque-là.

Tadashi finit par redresser légèrement la tête et déposa un premier baiser contre le cou pâle de l’autre. Kei frissonna mais le laissa faire. Plusieurs légers baisers suivirent, parcourant sa peau et lui laissant un agréable sentiment au creux du ventre. Les baisers furent vite rejoints par des caresses et ils se retrouvèrent assez vite l’un sur l’autre.

Alors que leurs gestes commençaient à gagner en passion, on toqua à la porte. Au début, Kei refusa de tout arrêter à cause de son frère, mais celui-ci frappa un peu plus fort et lui demanda de lui ouvrir. Dans un grognement frustré, il se détacha finalement de Tadashi qui se réinstalla correctement et tenta de cacher un tant soit peu tout signe légèrement suspect quant à leurs activités.

« J’allais regarder un match du Japon et je me suis dit que ça pourrait vous intéresser, aussi ! En plus, on passe plus beaucoup de temps ensemble depuis que je suis à la fac !

\- On vient de passer la soirée ensemble.

\- Bah oui, mais bon, c’est qu’une soirée quoi, je repars demain soir alors ça reste peu ! »

Akiteru n’attendit pas plus avant d’entrer dans la pièce et de s’installer sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable. Tadashi lança un sourire légèrement moqueur à Kei et se rapprocha de l’aîné pour regarder l’écran.

Voyant que son petit frère ne venait pas les rejoindre et s’était assis à son bureau, Akiteru lui demanda pourquoi il ne se joignait pas à eux.

« Ça ne m’intéresse pas.

\- Ah ? Dommage… Oh, attend, je vous ai peut-être dérangé, en fait ! Vous faisiez quelque chose ?

\- Non, c’est bon, Aki– commença Tadashi.

\- Si. »

Le regard noir qu’il lançait à son frère aurait pu suffire à lui faire comprendre que oui, il dérangeait. Un peu confus, Akiteru grimaça. Il sembla réfléchir un moment et voulut se lever, mais Tadashi lui dit qu’il pouvait rester, que de toute manière maintenant qu’ils s’étaient interrompus, ils auraient du mal à s’y remettre. L’aîné Tsukishima parut penser qu’il parlait de leurs devoirs et ne chercha pas plus loin, mais demanda quand même confirmation d’un regard à son frère. Celui-ci avait les yeux fermés et n’avait pas l’air prêt à donner une réponse claire, alors Akiteru resta et lui et Tadashi regardèrent le match.

 

* * *

 

Vers minuit, quand ils furent enfin seuls et sûrs de ne plus être dérangés – ils pouvaient entendre Akiteru ronfler d’ici – ils se préparèrent également à aller dormir. Dans les bras l’un de l’autre, ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Tadashi finit par relever un peu la tête pour observer Kei, dont les sourcils étaient froncés et les lèvres pincées. Il rigola doucement, recevant un regard noir – moins intense que ceux lancés à Akiteru durant la journée, ceci dit – et rompit le silence.

« Je suppose que tu n’avais pas prévu l’arrivée de ton frère ? C’est dommage, mais la soirée était quand même sympa, tu sais !

\- Elle aurait été mieux sans lui.

\- Peut-être, mais elle était bien quand même. Et puis, c’est l’intention qui compte, non ? J’ai vu tous les efforts que t’as fait pour cette soirée, et ça me suffit amplement pour être content, tu sais.

\- Pfff. »

Souriant, Tadashi serra un peu plus fort son petit ami. Il cala sa tête contre la poitrine du blond et lui frotta doucement le dos. C’était dommage oui, qu’une soirée organisée si méticuleusement finisse « ruinée » comme ça. Mais c’était peut-être le dernier souci de Tadashi. Il avait un petit ami merveilleux, qui même s’il avait du mal à exprimer clairement des sentiments comme ceux qu’ils éprouvaient l’un pour l’autre, arrivait toujours à le surprendre et à l’aimer plus que jamais personne ne l’avait fait. Le simple fait de savoir que Tsukki avait essayé de faire une soirée romantique suffisait à le combler de bonheur. Qu’elle est était réussi ou non, il s’en fichait. Le plus important était qu’il soit avec Kei.

« Je t’aime, Kei, souffla-t-il contre le t-shirt du blond.

\- … Je t’aime aussi… Tadashi. »

Soupirant, Kei resserra légèrement son étreinte et posa sa tête contre celle de l’autre. La soirée n’avait pas été _parfaite_ , mais… Il supposa que ça en restait assez proche, au fond.


	3. View browser history of partner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Troisième jour : Voir l'historique de son petit ami, et songer qu'y trouver autre chose aurait presque été moins embarrassant. (446 mots)

« Tsukki.

\- Non.

\- Tsukki, sérieusement.

\- Chut.

\- Je peux comprendre que–

\- La ferme, Yamaguchi.

\- Kei. »

Tadashi soupira. Il ne demandait pas grand-chose, vraiment. Juste une rapide explication. Quelque chose qui lui permettrait de _comprendre_ au moins. Il ne jugeait pas, absolument pas. Mais il aimerait juste comprendre.

« Kei, je veux juste savoir _pourquoi_ tu as utilisé mon ordinateur pour chercher _ça_.

\- … Je pouvais pas vraiment utiliser l’ordinateur familial.

\- Je comprends, oui, mais le _tien_?

\- Mon frère me le prend à chaque fois qu’il vient à la maison.

\- Il suffit que tu effaces l’historique, je sais pas moi ! Mais pourquoi utiliser le mien, mon dieu. Si tu voulais que personne ne le sache pourquoi utiliser le mien franchement.

\- Pourquoi t’as regardé ton historique aussi ? Qui fait ça, hein ?

\- Les gens qui ont besoin d’une page qu’ils ont fermée trop longtemps auparavant pour l’ouvrir avec « Contrôle Maj T ».

\- Tu ne me fais pas confiance, avoue.

\- Quoi ? Si, je te fais confiance Tsukki !

\- La preuve que non. Je n’aurais pas cru ça de toi.

\- Hein ?! M-Mais, Tsukki ! Il a jamais été question d’avoir confiance ou pas, je te fais confiance, sinon je ne t’aurais même pas prêté mon ordinateur pour commencer ! »

Tsukishima détourna la tête, l’air offensé. Il en arriverait presque à faire culpabiliser Yamaguchi, qui savait pourtant qu’il n’avait absolument rien à se reprocher. C’était son ordinateur, il avait le droit de regarder son historique lorsqu’il cherchait une page internet dont il avait besoin pour des recherches et qu’il avait déjà visitée. C’était uniquement la faute de Tsukishima s’il n’avait pas été assez malin pour effacer l’historique ou ouvrir une session en navigateur privé.

« En plus, je croyais que tu détestais les histoires à l’eau de rose ! Mais vu les titres, ça n’avait l’air d’être que ça !

\- Ce ne sont pas des histoires à l’eau de rose. C’est de l’art, Yamaguchi. De l’art littéraire, qui transmet des émotions aux lecteurs ! Tout le suspense, toute la surprise de la découverte de l’autre, de la reconnaissance de ses sentiments… La diversité des intrigues rend ça encore plus prenant !

\- Oh, je t’en prie ! J’en ai lu trois, elles avaient exactement la même intrigue, Tsukki.

\- Pff. Tu ne sais pas apprécier la littérature. Pathétique.

\- Je doute que les fanfictions soient vraiment considérées comme de la littérature, Tsukki. Surtout des fanfictions sur _Le Petit Dinosaure_. Je sais que tu adores les dinosaures mais ça va trop loin là, je pense…

\- Pff. »


	4. Call with a request to buy condoms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quatrième jour : Un appel pour demander à acheter des préservatifs, avec toute la gêne que ça inclut. (397 mots)

Yamaguchi attrapa son téléphone et regarda le numéro qui l’appelait. Pas vraiment surpris de voir qu’il s’agissait de Tsukishima, il appuya sur la touche de réponse et le plaça à son oreille.

« Tsukki ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a ?

\- Mes… parents ne seront pas là du weekend, et mon frère a des examens, donc je suis sûr qu’il ne viendra pas sans prévenir.

\- Tu veux que je vienne ? Je vais préparer mes affaires alors !

\- Oui… Est-ce que… au passage… tu pourrais… hm. Acheter… Tu vois… ?

\- … Non, là comme ça, je vois pas vraiment… ? »

Il entendit Tsukishima grogner à l’autre bout de la ligne, apparemment en conflit intérieur avec lui-même. Un bruit de couverture traversa le haut-parleur et fut suivit ensuite par le son de pas plutôt rapides et… énervés… ?

« Tu sais… Hm… Enfin… Hmpf.

\- … Tsukki ? Si tu ne dis pas ce que tu veux clairement, je comprendrai pas, tu sais…

\- Il faut… Enfin. Va– hmpf. Mes parents, répéta-t-il finalement, ne sont pas là du weekend et mon frère ne sera pas là non plus. On sera… On sera _seuls_. »

La gêne du blond s’entendait clairement alors qu’il insista sur le dernier mot. Tadashi pencha la tête, essayant de comprendre où il voulait en venir. Puis quelque chose fit « tilt » dans sa tête et il s’exclama :

« Aaaaaaah ! Tu veux dire qu’on va enfin pouvoir le faire sans avoir peur qu’on nous surprenne ? Et donc tu veux que j’aille acheter des préservatifs en chemin ! »

Le grognement qui lui répondit lui confirma ce qu’il pensait et il sourit de toutes ses dents, imaginant la tête que son petit ami devait faire à ce moment-là. Le visage rouge pivoine, les sourcils froncés et les lèvres pincées, à la fois embarrassé et énervé à la facilité que Tadashi avait de parler sans gêne de ce genre de choses. Il rigola quand il entendit Tsukishima trébucher – probablement sur son sac qui traînait par terre – et se calma quand l’autre lui répondit comme à son habitude de se taire. Gardant toujours son sourire, il finit par se lever lui-même et préparer ses affaires.

« Je serais chez toi dans une demi-heure, Tsukki ! Et ne t’en fais pas, je passerai par la pharmacie avant de venir ! »


	5. Rubbed the back in the bathroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cinquième jour : Frotter son dos dans la salle de bain, dans le calme et sans se soucier des autres. (582 mots)

Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’ils se lavaient ensemble. Ils l’avaient déjà fait plusieurs fois vu qu’ils étaient amis depuis pas mal de temps. Cette fois-ci n’était pas différente, si on exceptait le fait qu’ils étaient en camp d’entraînement avec le reste de l’équipe de Karasuno. Ils avaient attendus que les autres finissent, pas forcément pour être seuls ensemble, mais juste pour éviter d’avoir à supporter Hinata et Kageyama qu’on pouvait entendre depuis la chambre.

Tous les autres étaient donc réunis dans la chambre quand ils allèrent enfin dans la salle de bain. Fermant la porte derrière eux, Tsukishima s’assura qu’elle soit bien close et fermée à clé avant d’aller prendre Yamaguchi dans ses bras. Le léger sursaut du plus petit montra sa surprise mais il n’hésita pas un instant à se laisser aller contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci posa sa tête dans le creux du cou de l’autre et ils restèrent comme ça un instant.

« Laisse-moi m’occuper de ton dos » murmura Kei avant de déposer un rapide baiser contre le cou de Tadashi.

Celui-ci frissonna mais lui répondit avec un léger rire, qu’évidemment il le laisserait faire.

Ils se déshabillèrent et s’installèrent dans la baignoire, assez large pour qu’au moins cinq personnes s’y mettent. Kei ne laissa pas le choix à Tadashi et le fit s’asseoir devant lui, entre ses jambes. Ce soir, il avait juste envie de garder son petit ami dans ses bras et profiter de sa chaleur et de sa présence. Et ce n’était pas Yamaguchi qui dirait non à une soirée câlins.

Quand Kei se décida enfin à desserrer son étreinte, Tadashi attrapa le flacon de gel douche et commença à se laver. Les mains pâles de Kei glissèrent doucement le long de sa colonne vertébrale et il frissonna.

« Tes mains sont froides, Tsukki !

\- Je connais bien un moyen pour les réchauffer mais vu la situation actuelle, je suppose que je vais éviter, lui répondit-il malicieusement.

\- Tu ne changeras jamais, Tsukki ! »

Tsukishima laissa ses mains aller et venir sur le dos hâlé de son petit ami. Il sentait les muscles bouger à chacun des mouvements de bras de Tadashi. Il finit par lui demander le flacon de gel douche et se savonna également. Il remit ensuite un peu de gel dans ses mains et les reposa sur le dos de Yamaguchi. Il les fit d’abord glisser tranquillement, juste pour étaler le gel, avant de commencer à appuyer un peu plus pour masser l’autre.

Il était tendu, même si moins qu’auparavant. Ca l’embêtait de dire ça, mais Kei devait admettre que cette première année de lycée faisait du bien à son petit ami. Les gens ne le regardaient plus bizarrement – en même temps, vu certains énergumènes qu’il y avait au lycée –, les idiots qui le rackettaient étaient bien loin derrière eux et Tadashi avait enfin des amis. C’était étrange à dire, parce que Tadashi était sans doute l’exemple même du garçon sociable et adorable que tout le monde apprécie. Mais les gens au collège étaient des abrutis, s’arrêtant sur les différences plutôt que de voir le bon côté des autres.

« Kei ?

\- Hm ?

\- Tu peux arrêter, tu sais ? Sinon on ne sortira jamais, et Daichi va râler.

\- Hm. »

Il enlaça encore une fois le plus jeune, malgré le gel douche encore présent sur leur deux corps. Daichi pouvait bien râler, il n’avait vraiment pas envie de lâcher son petit ami.


	6. To track during a cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sixième jour : Courir en ayant le rhume, c'est un peu compliqué, surtout quand on n'aime pas courir de base. (536 mots)

Tsukishima n’aimait pas courir. Ce n’était pas quelque chose de nouveau, toute l’équipe le savait déjà, et Hinata et Kageyama se moquaient souvent de lui à cause de ça. Il n’aimait pas courir et en faisait généralement le moins possible. Il était toujours dans les derniers, et sa solitude complète durant la course n’était empêchée que parce que Yamaguchi mettait un point d’honneur à rester avec lui.

Enfin, ça c’était ce qui se passait d’ordinaire. Ce jour-là, il était définitivement seul, à courir autour de l’école comme leur avait ordonné l’entraîneur Ukai. Il était encore moins motivé et encore moins rapide qu’à l’habitude. En même temps, essayez de courir trois tours de l’école quand votre nez s’est transformé en chute du Niagara et que vous toussez quasiment à chaque respiration. Il était malade comme un chien, mais n’avait ni pu sécher les cours, ni esquiver les tours de course. Ukai lui avait dit d’en finir au moins un, s’il ne pouvait pas enchaîner les trois.

Yamaguchi était loin devant, songea-t-il amèrement et regrettant de ne pas avoir demandé à pouvoir prendre son casque audio. Il s’arrêta un moment de courir pour se moucher et dégager un peu sa gorge en toussant. Il avait l’impression de cracher ses poumons mais bon. Il était à la moitié du trajet et il entendait les autres arriver à son niveau. Il fronça les sourcils et s’appuya contre un arbre un peu sur le côté. Peut-être que s’il donnait l’air de mourir, on l’autoriserait à arrêter.

Hinata fut malheureusement le premier à arriver à son niveau.

« Alors Tsukishima ? Pas trop duuur ? On a déjà dix tours d’avance sur toi, tu sais !

\- T’en es à ton deuxième tour, crétin. »

Le rouquin lui tira la langue et accéléra en voyant Kageyama arriver à toute allure. Le reste de l’équipe les suivit peu après. Les sourires compatissants de chacun le firent grimacer – il n’avait pas franchement besoin de leur pitié. Yamaguchi arriva avec Sugawara et Sawamura et ralentit en arrivant près de lui. Il s’arrêta un peu, essoufflé et se tourna vers lui avec un grand sourire, quoi qu’un peu inquiet.

« Ça va, Tsukki ? »

Kei renifla fortement et le fixa sans rien dire. Tadashi eut un rire légèrement nerveux. Il regarda ensuite autour d’eux, cherchant à savoir si tous les autres étaient déjà partis ou s’il en restait encore. Constatant qu’ils étaient seuls, il s’approcha du blond et passa ses mains autour de sa taille et l’enlaça.

« Tu vas tomber malade si tu me colles, Yamaguchi.

\- Il en faudra plus pour me faire attraper ton rhume, crois-moi ! En revanche, tu vas pas arranger ton cas si tu restes planté là sans bouger, tu sais ? Si tu finis ton tour, je t’invite chez moi et je te ferai un peu de soupe, juste comme tu l’aimes ! Ma mère a fait les courses ce matin, donc tout sera frais ! »

Le sourire éclatant de Tadashi convainquit bien rapidement le blond à accepter l’invitation – et la perspective d’un repas bien chaud également, il était congelé – et il se moucha une dernière fois avant de reprendre sa course, accompagné par le plus jeune.


	7. Bad outfit for a first date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Septième jour : Mauvaise tenue pour un premier rendez-vous, c'est vraiment pas de chance. (193 mots)

« Quelque chose… ne va pas. »

Ils se fixèrent dans les yeux un moment sans rien dire. Puis Yamaguchi détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre inférieure, retenant son rire. Tsukishima soupira et grimaça.

« Tu sais, Tsukki… On va juste faire un tour au parc, hein ? Mais je suis content de voir que tu prends ça au sérieux !

\- La ferme, Yamaguchi. »

L’autre pouffa quand même au final. Tsukishima fronça les sourcils, peu amusé qu’on se moque de lui. Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches après avoir remis son casque sur la tête et commença à avancer sans attendre Tadashi.

Il n’avait eu qu’à être plus précis, aussi, quand il lui avait dit qu’ils sortiraient ce jour-là, pour enfin passer leur premier vrai rendez-vous depuis qu’ils étaient ensemble. Pour un premier rendez-vous, il avait imaginé quelque chose de plus classe qu’une balade au parc, même si cela restait une bonne idée, vu que le temps s’était réchauffé avec l’arrivée de l’été. C’était juste que le contraste entre son jeans et la chemise qu’il portait et le short et le débardeur de Yamaguchi n’était pas vraiment… Cool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beaucoup trop court, je sais ;v; Et je commence à perdre mon avance dans les thèmes et ça craint 8D


	8. Kiss on the Ferris wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Huitième jour : Un baiser sur la grande roue, parce qu'on a tous nos angoisses et qu'on devrait tous avoir quelqu'un pour les calmer. (574 mots)

Il savait qu’il avait oublié un détail important, quand il avait accepté d’aller à la foire avec Yamaguchi. Il le savait oui. Mais il n’avait pas cherché plus loin à ce moment-là. Quand Tadashi lui offrait un sourire aussi lumineux en lui proposant d’y aller, il ne pouvait de toute manière pas refuser. _Qui le pourrait, franchement ?_ Quand les yeux bruns du plus jeune pétillaient avec excitation et qu’il souriait tellement qu’il devait en fermer les yeux, pas même la créature la plus maline ne pourrait lui résister. Et le sourire obtenu à la réponse affirmative était d’autant plus étincelant quand les dents blanches se dévoilaient avec joie. _Tsukishima Kei était beaucoup trop amoureux de Yamaguchi Tadashi pour son propre bien._

Alors ils y étaient, à la foire. La nuit commençait à tomber, tous deux préférant le clair de lune à l’aveuglante lumière du soleil (aucun des deux n’admettrait cependant que la nuit lui rappelait l’autre). La foule était encore présente en masse et la plupart des stands étaient bondés. Ils arrivèrent quand même à faire une grande partie des activités proposées – Yamaguchi gagna haut la main au lancer d’anneaux et Tsukishima battit le record au lancer de ballons de basket.

Vint forcément le moment de désillusion pour Tsukishima – qui décidément n’arriverait jamais à passer un moment tranquille avec son petit ami. Tadashi pointait la dernière chose qu’il voulait faire avant de rentrer. La grande roue. L’ ** _immense_ ** grande roue de la foire. _Merde._

« Le temps qu’elle fasse les quatre tours… On devrait rentrer, plutôt. »

Il tenta sa chance quand même, pour esquiver la grande roue. Vite ruinée, sa chance. Tadashi fit une légère moue avant de réfléchir un instant. Mais Kei savait d’avance qu’il avait perdu ce round-là. _Yamaguchi Tadashi était un homme dangereux._ Soupirant, il avança vers la cabine de la vendeuse des tickets de la grande roue, Tadashi à sa suite, un sourire éclatant sur son visage.

Ils montèrent dans une nacelle qui – heureusement – n’eut qu’eux pour occupants. Le mouvement de la roue fit se tendre immédiatement le blond. Non, il n’avouerait pas qu’il n’était jamais monté dans une grande roue parce qu’elles lui faisaient légèrement peur. Non, il n’avouerait pas qu’il était incapable maintenant de regarder autre part qu’entre eux deux, sur un point fixe et surtout pas en dehors. Évidemment son manège ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Tadashi. _Il devinait toujours tout, de toutes manières._ Le plus jeune tendit sa main vers Kei, un léger sourire aux lèvres, timide et presque hésitant. Une fois leurs deux mains liées, Tadashi le tira vers lui et l’embrassa tendrement.

Quand ils se séparèrent, Tsukishima eut son reflexe habituel de tourner la tête pour éviter le regard de l’autre – _et son sourire, bon sang_. Il ne garda pas longtemps son expression embarrassée. Les yeux légèrement écarquillés, il observa les lumières dansantes de la ville, loin, bien loin d’eux. Tout brillait d’une manière assez féérique – qu’on le tue s’il disait ça à haute voix – et il ne quitta des yeux la scène qui se présentait à lui que lorsque le pouce de Yamaguchi caressa doucement le dos de sa main. Il soupira à nouveau, un léger sourire aux lèvres, accompagnant celui toujours aussi chaleureux de Tadashi.

_Yamaguchi Tadashi était un homme dangereux, il devinait toujours tout et de toutes manières, Tsukishima Kei en était bien trop amoureux pour se préoccuper d’autre chose que du sourire qui réglait tous ses problèmes._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Après le 10ème jour, je risque de ne plus poster jour par jour... Parce que j'écris pas assez vite ;v; Donc mon mois s'allonge dans le temps orz


	9. Fight with water pistols

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Neuvième jour : Les batailles aux pistolets à eau, tout le monde n'en est pas forcément fan. (599 mots)

Yamaguchi n’avait jamais été vraiment fan des batailles au pistolet à eau. Quand il était en primaire, des gens de sa classe l’avaient invité une fois pour en faire une. Mais, évidemment, cela c’était terminé en tous contre un, tous contre lui. Il avait fini la journée trempé jusqu’aux os et n’était pas sorti de chez lui pendant une semaine après cela. Il n’avait jamais compris pourquoi les autres semblaient autant lui en vouloir. Il n’avait rien fait de mal, n’était pas bien différent d’eux, si on oubliait ses taches de rousseur et était quasiment toujours silencieux. C’était peut-être pour ça, au fond, que les autres l’avaient choisi comme cible pour leurs jeux. _Il est tout seul, il dit jamais rien, les profs l’adorent._ La plupart des jeux qu’il détestait aujourd’hui étaient ceux dont les autres s’étaient servis pour l’humilier.

Il avait développé une certaine crainte des pistolets à eau. Il continuait à revoir cette journée d’enfer à chaque fois. C’est pour cela qu’il pâlit légèrement à la vue des cartons qui en étaient remplis, amenés par Tanaka et Nishinoya un jour d’été plutôt chaud. Les deux amis les distribuèrent à toute l’équipe une fois l’entraînement terminé, déclarant qu’ils avaient largement le temps pour une bataille avant de chacun devoir rentrer. Nishinoya essaya de lui en refourguer un mais il refusa. Le libéro insista un moment mais abandonna quand il comprit que c’était peine perdue.

Quand les autres sortirent du gymnase pour commencer à se battre, il s’installa sur les marches juste à l’entrée du bâtiment et les observa. Tsukishima arriva derrière lui et s’assit à côté de lui. Le blond lui tendit un pistolet sans rien dire.

« Hm…. J’ai pas vraiment envie de…

\- Je ne te demande si tu as envie.

\- H-Hé ?

\- Prends-le. C’est tout. »

Et il se releva et laissa l’arme en plastique à côté de Tadashi. Celui-ci cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, légèrement étonné. Il regarda le pistolet. Il observa ensuite à nouveau l’équipe. Hinata et Nishinoya étaient déjà presque trempés de la tête aux pieds. Tsukishima se moqua de Kageyama qui loupait le rouquin à chaque fois avant de l’attaquer à son tour, et d’esquiver sans problème lorsque le passeur tentait de se venger.

Ca donnait vraiment envie. Les voir sourire et s’amuser – même Tsukishima paraissait apprécier la bataille – donnait _vraiment_ envie de participer. _Mais s’ils me prenaient pour cible dès que j’essayais de les rejoindre ? Tous contre moi, encore une fois ?_ Il baissa les yeux, fixant le sol. Il avait envie d’y aller – et d’aider Tsukki à attaquer Kageyama dont la précision semblait exister uniquement pour le volleyball. Il se rendit vite compte qu’il en mourait d’envie. Mais la peur, toujours cette satanée peur, le rongeait de l’intérieur. Il connaissait les gens de l’équipe, il savait qu’ils ne s’acharneraient pas sur lui. Mais la peur essayait de le convaincre du contraire.

« Si tu veux participer, il faudrait peut-être que tu te décides avant demain. »

Il releva le regard vers Tsukishima, surpris. Il ne l’avait pas entendu revenir.

« Si tu ne veux pas finir trempé, alors trempe les autres avant qu’ils ne puissent t’atteindre. Alors lève-toi, Yamaguchi. »

Tadashi fixa le blond qui lui tournait le dos puis regarda le pistolet à eau. _Pour battre sa peur, il faut l’affronter, hein ?_ Il suffisait qu’il trouve le courage de se lever. Se lever, prendre les armes et rejoindre son meilleur ami. Il n’était pas seul cette fois. Il n’était plus seul.

_Il savait mieux que les autres que Tsukishima ne le laisserait pas tomber._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai oublié de poster celui-là hier T.T La faute à Hyrule Warriors


	10. Order pizza after a hot night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dixième jour : Commander une pizza après une nuit chaude, ou l'art de rendre fou son petit ami. (644 mots)

« Tsukki…

\- Hm ?

\- J’ai faim. »

Kei se redressa dans le lit et lança un regard désabusé à son petit ami. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire étincelant comme si de rien n’était. Kei soupira en secouant la tête. Il n’y avait vraiment que Tadashi pour demander à manger juste après ce qu’ils avaient fait. Si encore ça avait été une ou deux heures après, il aurait compris. Mais ça ne faisait même pas dix minutes depuis qu’ils s’étaient calmés après leurs ébats.

« Ce n’est pas toi qui a fait le plus gros du travail pourtant.

\- Parce que tu crois que c’est pas épuisant d’être en dessous ? Surtout avec une brute comme toi, Tsukki ! rigola le plus jeune.

\- Tch. Qu’est-ce que tu veux manger, en plus ? Je ne te préparerai rien, je te préviens.

\- Ça tombe bien, je voulais une pizza ! ‘Y a cette pizzeria en ville là… Elle a ouverte y a pas longtemps mais Yachi dit qu’ils font les meilleures pizzas qu’elle a jamais mangé ! Et ils livrent jusqu’à minuit, donc on a encore le temps pour commander ! Je me demande… C’est quoi à ton avis leur spécialité ? Enfin, non, tu risques pas de savoir si tu n’as jamais entendu parler de la pizzeria ! Tu penses que je peux envoyer un message à Yachi pour le lui demander ? Ou il est trop tard ? Vingt-deux heures et demi, elle dort peut-être, elle avait un examen demain. Hm… Aller, je tente le coup ! »

Il se releva et se pencha pour attraper son téléphone qui traînait au sol. Il se réinstalla correctement dans le lit et commença à taper son message. Mais Kei s’allongea à moitié sur lui et fit glisser sa main le long du bras hâlé pour lui prendre et le rejeter au sol. Il étouffa la protestation de son petit ami dans un baiser et ne le rompit que lorsque Tadashi arrêta de résister.

« Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu viens de f-faire l’amour avec ton petit ami et que tu l’ignores juste après au profit de ton estomac et d’une amie. »

Tadashi sourit en l’entendant buter sur l’expression et l’embrassa rapidement.

« Tu sais que tu n’as pas à être jaloux, hein ?

\- Je ne suis pas jaloux.

\- Admets-leeee, Tsukki, je vois bien les regards noirs que tu lances à Yachi ! D’ailleurs tu lui fais plus peur que Kageyama, elle me l’a dit.

\- Quoi, j’aurais détrôné le roi dans un de ses domaines de prédilection ? S’il entendait ça…

\- Il te rirait au nez parce que tu es jaloux, je pense.

\- Je t’ai dit que je n’étais pas jaloux.

\- Dit celui qui a tenté de tuer mon téléphone en le lançant au sol avec toutes ses forces !

\- … Tu fais exprès, c’est ça ? »

Le grand sourire qui lui répondit n’avait pas besoin de mots pour confirmer. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou de Tadashi et soupira. L’autre arrivait si facilement à le faire tourner en bourrique que c’en était presque ridicule. Il le sentit remuer mais ne bougea pas.

« Parce que tu connais le numéro de la pizzeria par cœur mais tu ne sais pas ce qu’ils font comme pizza ?

\- Baaaah, j’avais vu la brochure une fois, j’ai retenu le numéro au cas-où mais j’ai pas cherché plus loin quoi ! Enfin, tu vas pas te plaindre, si ? Comme ça on a pas besoin de bouger pour le moment ! »

Argument valide. Il n’avait pas envie de bouger pour le moment et s’il pouvait profiter d’encore quinze-vingt minutes au calme avec son petit ami, il ne dirait pas non. D’ailleurs, ça leur laissait encore un peu de temps pour un round supplémentaire…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et donc maintenant, je ne saurais pas vous dire quand viendront les autres... Désolée ;v;


	11. Random call someone on Skype during sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Onzième jour : Un appel Skype pendant leurs ébats, ou ne jamais oublier la table quand on est accroupi en-dessous. (1554 mots, Rated M /!\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated M, mais rien de vraiment explicite ! Pas vraiment de description de la chose.

Tsukishima Akiteru était un pro du timing. Du moins, c’était ce que Kei disait après en grognant à chaque fois. Akiteru ne le faisait pas exprès, c’était sûr. Mais il avait ce don d’appeler, de rentrer… toujours au _bon_ moment. Et par «  _bon_  », comprenez « pire ».

Kei et Tadashi étant ensemble depuis déjà six mois et étant des adolescents complets, il était facile de supposer qu’ils avaient une vie sexuelle bien remplie. Et ils en avaient une, oui. Enfin un semblant. Un début, peut-être. Parfois un milieu. Jamais de fin par contre. Jamais de fin, parce qu’Akiteru choisissait toujours le _meilleur_ moment. C’en était presque étonnant qu’il ne soit encore jamais tombé sur son frère et son petit ami dans leurs tentatives d’intimité.

Cette fois-là n’échappait pas aux autres, malheureusement pour les deux lycéens. Ils étaient rentrés après les cours, allant se réfugier chez Tsukishima pour passer la soirée ensemble – les parents du blond ne rentreraient pas avant assez tard – et n’avaient pas perdu un moment pour profiter de leur absence. Allongés sur le lit de Kei, baisers et caresses s’enchaînaient, passionnés et fiévreux. Leurs jambes s’étaient entremêlées et Tadashi laissa échapper un léger rire quand le genou du plus grand pressa légèrement mais non pas moins impatiemment contre son entrejambe. Tous deux haletaient déjà et pourtant ils venaient seulement de commencer. Le t-shirt de Yamaguchi finit rapidement jeté au sol et Tadashi s’apprêta à retirer celui du blond lorsqu’une sonnerie caractéristique résonna dans la pièce.

Soudain incertain qu’il pouvait continuer, il relâcha le bas du t-shirt de son petit ami et le regarda dans les yeux. Les orbes dorés rencontrèrent ceux olive et il y eut un moment de flottement. Comprenant que le plus jeune attendait de savoir si l’appel était important et pouvait être ignoré ou non, Tsukishima grogna et se libéra de l’étreinte de celui-ci pour se lever et s’asseoir à son bureau.

Dire qu’il était frustré était un euphémisme. Et à sa frustration s’ajouta un énervement certain. Au fond, il n’était même pas surpris. Il songea qu’il aurait presque dû s’y attendre, en fait.

« Tsukki ? C’est qui ?

\- … Akiteru.

\- Oh. »

Kei soupira. Il était obligé de répondre à son frère. Parce que c’était son frère déjà. Mais aussi parce que connaissant celui-ci, s’il ne lui répondait pas, il s’inquiéterait et appellerait leurs parents, la police et ainsi de suite. Il appuya sur le bouton de réponse.

La caméra se lança en même temps que l’écran afficha la vidéo provenant de chez l’étudiant. L’immense sourire d’Akiteru le força à lui en vouloir _un peu moins_. Mais il lui en voulait toujours. Pas qu’il lui dirait.

L’aîné Tsukishima commença à raconter tout ce qu’il avait à raconter – la moindre chose, de la passe magnifique qu’il lui avait été faite trois jours avant comme de la mouche qui avait investi son appartement la veille. Kei l’écouta distraitement, tapant du pied au sol pour essayer de se sortir de l’esprit son érection délaissée. Il lui sembla entendre le froissement des couvertures derrière lui et il voulut jeter un regard vers Tadashi, mais Akiteru lui posa une question à ce moment-là et il dut lui répondre.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose contre sa jambe. Ayant d’abord le réflexe d’enlever sa jambe, il la trouva retenue bien rapidement et baissa le regard. Il déglutit et releva les yeux vers l’écran, priant pour que son frère ne trouve pas tout cela étrange.

« Kei ? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a »

_Zut_.

« Rien, j’avais juste… une araignée qui montait sur ma jambe et elle m’a surpris.

\- Oh, j’imagine oui ! Et puis elles sont vicieuses en ce moment je trouve ! Ca me rappelle, il a six jours… »

Akiteru commença à raconter une histoire dont Kei ne pouvait plus très bien comprendre les grandes lignes. Non, parce qu’il avait un peu son petit ami entre ses jambes, torse nu, _sous son bureau_ , souriant malicieusement et animé par celui qui lui semblait être la meilleure idée au monde. Et ça l’aurait sans doute été, si Kei avait été en train de faire ses devoirs, de réviser ou tout autre activité n’incluant pas la présence virtuelle ou physique d’une tierce personne. Si ça n’incluait pas le fait qu’il avait son frère en face de lui, qui pouvait voir son visage et qui pourrait sans doute entendre tout bruit louche.

Le nez de Tadashi vient se frotter à l’intérieur de la cuisse de Kei, dont le corps fut parcouru de frissons instantanément. Les lèvres du plus jeune se posèrent ensuite contre sa peau et il déposa plusieurs rapides baisers à cet endroit-là, recevant encore et toujours des frissons comme réponse. Le blond se mordit l’intérieur de la joue lorsqu’il sentit le contact durer un peu plus longtemps, suivit assez vite par une sensation de succion. Tadashi aimait le marquer, il l’avait bien compris à force que le brun mordille sa peau – pas toujours dans les endroits les plus discrets – et suce le plus possible à ces endroits-là. Il aurait été un vampire dans une autre vie que Tsukishima n’en serait pas étonné.

Kei inspira profondément, essayant de se reconcentrer sur ce que son frère lui racontait. Cela s’avéra plus compliqué que prévu car Tadashi recommença plusieurs fois. Il maudit silencieusement l’intérieur de ses cuisses d’être aussi sensible.

« Et toi sinon Kei ? Comment vont tes cours ?

\- Ça va. J’ai des examens dans deux semaines.

\- Te connaissant, tu les réussiras haut la main ! Oh, et comment va Tadashi ? Ça fait un moment que je lui ai pas parlé non plus ! »

_Il va très bien. Très très bien même. Un peu trop bien, en fait._

« Il va bien. Il arrive de mieux en mieux le service smashé flottant.

\- Oh ? C’est génial ça ! J’ai hâte de pouvoir le voir en action ! »

Yamaguchi lâcha un moment sa cuisse pour regarder vers lui, étonné. Kei eut un sourire en coin. Il ne lui disait pas souvent ce qu’il pensait de ses efforts, même s’il savait que ça voulait dire beaucoup pour le brun. Mais il en avait déjà parlé avec son frère – Akiteru lui demandait souvent comment se passait les activités du club.

Quand il sentit l’autre tirer l’élastique de son short, il regretta (un tout petit peu. Vraiment pas beaucoup. Juste à cause de la situation) rapidement. Il empêcha son bras de partir rechercher son short pour éviter que son frère ne se pose des questions.

Tadashi pouffa doucement contre sa cuisse avant de frotter son nez contre le boxer du blond. Kei déglutit. Il savait que le brun ne s’arrêterait pas à ça, il l’entendait soupirer avec amusement. Et quand Yamaguchi soupirait comme ça, c’est qu’il était d’humeur joueuse et ça annonçait toujours du bon. Bon dont il aurait aimé profiter pleinement. Mais Akiteru ne semblait pas prêt à couper l’appel et lui demander à l’interrompre lui paraîtrait sans doute louche. C’était une conspiration.

Il se pinça les lèvres et réessaya d’écouter son frère. Il parlait maintenant d’un projet qu’il avait à faire en cours et Kei tenta de se convaincre que c’était plus intéressant que la main qui descendit l’avant de son boxer. Tous les gens que citait son frère était _bieeeeen_ plus intéressant que le souffle chaud de Yamaguchi qui avait la tête près de–

_Oh mon dieu_.

Kei se figea et écarquilla assez les yeux pour qu’Akiteru lui demande s’il était sûr qu’il allait bien.

« O-Oui. Je me suis juste Ra-ah-ppeler que j’avais oublié quelque chose.

\- Ah ? J’espère que c‘était pas important ! Oh ! Au fait, pour les prochaines vacances… »

Le lycéen se mordit la lèvre inférieure en essayant de retenir ses soupirs et potentiels gémissement parce que _seigneur ce que Tadashi était doué_. Kei se crispa légèrement sur son siège, attrapant un stylo qui passait par là pour s’accrocher à quelque chose. Il posa la tête sur la main qui tenait le stylo et plaça son autre bras de manière à ce que son coude soit sur le bureau mais sa main revienne vers lui. S’assurant que sa main ne serait pas visible, il la posa sur la tête du brun et joua avec ses cheveux.

Sa respiration avait considérablement accéléré et il commençait à avoir mal à la lèvre à force d’y planter ses dents. Il était étonné que son frère ne se soit pas encore posé de questions. Enfin, autres que « t’es malade ? » parce qu’il avait les joues rouges. Ses doigts se crispèrent dans la chevelure de son petit ami. Soudain, les sensations furent trop intenses pour lui et il laissa s’échapper un gémissement un peu trop bruyant.

Il laissa sa tête tomber contre le bureau, mortifié et embarrassé comme jamais.

« … Kei ? Q-Qu’est-ce qu’il– »

Yamaguchi s’éloigna de l’entrejambe du blond avec un sourire un peu trop satisfait au goût de celui-ci. Puis tenta de se redresser.

Le « boum » qu’entendit Akiteru, accompagné d’une montée de bureau et d’un sursaut de son frère l’interrompit rapidement quand il voulut reprendre la parole. Le gémissement de douleur qui suivit aussi. Et en reconnaissant la voix de Tadashi, quelque chose fit « tilt » dans son esprit.

« … Oh mon dieu. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On arrive presque à la fin réelle du mois (il est déjà fini ?) mais je me réveille enfin 8D M'enfin le plus important c'est que j'écrive quand même quoi 8D
> 
> Désolée pour la qualité médiocre, l'idée rendait mieux dans ma tête, mais j'ai eu du mal à mettre des mots dessus ;v; (et je respecte pas exactement le thème, ahem)  
> Le prochain jour.... quand il arrivera ! 8D


	12. Joker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Douzième jour : L'imagination à ses bons côtés... Quand on n'a pas son frère et son petit ami qui se moquent de nous à côté. (787 mots, Rated T/M /!\\)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le thème suivant était "Confusion from inappropriate toilet humor." et j'arrivais pas à bien comprendre ce qui était demandé (et j'ai aucun humour, aussi 8D). Donc j'ai décidé d'écrire un petit quelque chose sans vrai thème.
> 
> C'est une suite au "chapitre" 11 !  
> Rating juste pour du "dirty talking" et une rapide description pas très méchante !

Le silence était pesant et embarrassé. Les trois garçons étaient assis dans la chambre de Kei, se regardant puis détournant le regard, peu sûrs de quoi dire ou faire. Akiteru soupira et se décida enfin à prendre la parole.

« Vous auriez pu me le dire, vous savez ? Je vous aurais prévenu avant de venir à l’improviste ou d’appeler comme ça.

\- C’était tout aussi bien que personne le sache, rétorqua son frère.

\- Manque de bol pour toi, Kei, je l’ai appris et pas de la manière la plus douce qu’il soit ! D’ailleurs qui aurait cru que Tadashi soit un démon pareil !

\- … Crois-moi, c’est tout sauf un ange, murmura le cadet Tsukishima.

\- Je te fais confiance sur ce coup, tu le connais mieux que moi j’imagine ! Il cache bien son jeu en tout cas, hein ?

\- Je ne cache rien du tout, rigola Yamaguchi. C’est juste que je sais rester discret. Et que je sais quand embarrasser Tsukki sans qu’on m’entende !

\- Oh ? En public ? Dis m’en voir plus, tiens ! Je suis curieux de savoir comment les autres réagissent quand ils voient qu’il n’est plus aussi stoïque !

\- Généralement, ils s’inquiètent de savoir s’il n’est pas malade, il finit toujours tout rouge ! Après, c’est sûr que ce que je lui raconte a de quoi faire rougir… »

Tadashi se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en souriant à Kei qui grogna en rougissant légèrement. Ah ça, l’embarrasser, c’était ce que le brun faisait de mieux en effet ! Ceux qui pensaient que Yamaguchi Tadashi était un ange pur et innocent ne le connaissaient pas aussi bien que lui ! Toutes les horreurs (les plaisirs) qu’il lui susurrait à l’oreille d’une voix taquine auraient pu faire rougir un succube lui-même.

Kei songea qu’il avait eu le droit à peu près tout. De la simple insinuation («  _Tsukkiiii… Mes parents seront absents ce soir_  ») à la demande directe («  _Tsukki, j’ai envie qu’on couche ensemble_ »), en passant par mille et une variation de tout ça.

Une fois, l’équipe courait autour de l’école pour s’échauffer et Tadashi l’avait entraîné derrière un arbre pour lui chuchoter des obscénités pendant que les autres finissaient leur tour. Les autres avaient cru qu’ils avaient traîné lors de leur course mais ils avaient surtout un tour de retard. Il se souvenait encore de ce que Tadashi lui avait dit ce jour-là. «  _Tsukkiii… J’ai hâte qu’on rentre… J’ai **vraiment** envie qu’on joue, si tu vois ce que je veux_ _dire… Je veux sentir tes lèvres dans mon cou et tes mains contre mon ventre… qui glissent doucement plus bas… Ton souffle chaud contre ma peau…_  ». Quand ils finirent leur échauffement, la majorité de l’équipe s’inquiéta de l’état de Tsukishima qui était plus rouge qu’une pivoine. Mais le sourire ravi de Yamaguchi les convainquit d’une manière ou d’une autre de ne pas poser de questions.

Une autre fois, Tadashi était resté chez lui car il se sentait mal – une fièvre apparemment – et Tsukishima avait donc passé une grande partie de l’entraînement seul. Faisant une pause vers le milieu de la séance, il avait vérifié son téléphone. Pour voir un message de Yamaguchi. Avec une pièce jointe. Il la referma aussi vite qu’il l’avait ouverte mais elle était bien imprimée dans son esprit. Une photo de Tadashi affalé sur son lit, le rouge aux joues (sans doute dû à la fièvre mais dont il jouait parfaitement), les lèvres entrouvertes, la main proche de son boxer – seul pièce de tissu qu’il portait. Comment oublier une vision si parfaite. _Impossible._ Et ça fut bien le problème du blond pendant toute la seconde partie de l’entraînement.

Encore une autre fois, ils n’avaient pas pu passer la soirée ensemble. Et cela avait apparemment travaillé l’esprit du plus jeune. Tadashi l’avait appelé vers minuit (pas qu’il le réveillât) et sa voix, un murmure de velours, avait charmé à nouveau Kei qui s’était rapidement retrouvé la main un peu trop bas. _Qui aurait cru qu’autant d’obscénités pouvaient sortir de la bouche si délicate de son petit ami ?_ L’appel aurait pu sans doute s’apparenter à un appel professionnel sur une ligne de téléphone rose.

« Tsukki ? Tu baves… sourit malicieusement Tadashi.

\- Et tu es sacrément rouge ! Je ne veux pas savoir à quoi tu pensais, garde tes pensées impures pour toi, va ! »

Kei grogna et se tourna pour qu’ils arrêtent de regarder son visage (oui, il boudait, ils se mettaient à deux pour l’embarrasser). Les deux autres rigolèrent et repartirent dans leur discussion, quel que soit leur sujet actuel. Lui, pour le moment, il devait se concentrer pour calmer ses hormones.


End file.
